


Hunger

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: 2020 gif drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam has a very good reason for interrupting lunch
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Series: 2020 gif drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190279
Kudos: 5





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> written a few months back as a gif drabble prompt

“Really, Sam?” You closed the motel room door behind you with a huff as Sam sat down on one of the beds. “You dragged me away from the diner for this?”

Sam shrugged, waving his hand out noncommittally. He had shucked his jacked already, his tie now hanging loose around his neck as he looked over at you.

“What can I say, y/n/n? You look good in that new Fed suit, baby girl, had me wanting to get you back here all day.”

You hummed in teasing derision as you walked across the room to straddle his lap. His hands gripped at the fabric of your skirt, bunching the material up around your waist as you looked down at him. Rolling your hips against him, you felt the hard length of his cock straining his slacks, his breath exhaling on a hiss as he bucked up shallowly. You leaned in and pressed your lips to his briefly, your fingers quickly finding their way into his long locks, nails scraping across his scalp in that perfect way that drew a growl from his chest. 

“Well, then, how ‘bout we skip straight to dessert?” You met his darkening gaze, your tongue teasing over your lips as he stared up at you. “Working a case always works up my appetite, and there’s something I’ve wanted a taste of since you stepped out of the shower this morning. We can always have Dean bring us back something for later.”

Sam flashed you a wicked grin and fell back against the mattress, tugging you down with him, one hand sliding down the back of your thigh to slip between your legs. You let out a soft gasp as you felt a long finger skim over your panties, pressing the fabric against your folds.

“Fuck, you been this wet for me all this time, baby?”

“Mhmm.” You pushed back against the digit, moaning lightly at the intrusion. 

“Well, guess I got more than just a skipped dinner to make up for then, don’t I?”


End file.
